The Thing About the Death Note
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: What would happen if a couple of certain death note's got annulled? The story where everyone dies at the end has taken a turn. The clash of good and evil resumes- but with a twist... NOBODY REMEMBERS ANYTHING! T for swearing. Story put on HIATUS... Until I find further interest in it...
1. Prolouge

"What do you mean, _they're gone_?" the Shinigami called Ryuk yelled to the one called Rem.

He had feared this would happen. That this would happen was bad. _Very _bad.

"I am not happy, either, Ryuk, but this is undoubtedly the case. Besides, you should think this good entertainment. Only the death notes recently used in the human world twenty years ago have vanished. Mine has, as well as yours."

Ryuk narrowed his already narrowed eyes at Rem. "What do you mean, entertainment?"

Rem smiled grotesquely. "They are all coming back to life. All the humans whose lives were taken by the death note, but were destined to have longer lives, are coming back to earth. And, weirdly enough, twenty years after they died, only two people fit that bill."

"Who?" Ryuk growled.

"Light Yagami and Elle Lawliet."

_ON EARTH, TWENTY YEARS AFTER THE DEATH OF LIGHT YAGAMI_

Light Yagami woke up.

It was as simple as that. He. Woke. Up.

The only problem with him waking up, was that he did it on the side of the freeway, in the freaking _rain. _He was lying on the ground, looking up into the gray sky. He could hear the cars to his right, whooshing this way and that. He sat up, disoriented.

He rubbed his head. It felt like he had been knocked out for a while. Wait... Who knocked him out? Where was he?

_Who _was he?

_JAPAN, 2 MILES FROM LIGHT'S LOCATION_

Ow.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Elle's head hurt. It hurt _bad_. He felt the urge to eat cake. Lots of it.

He was lying face down on some kind of pavement. He breathed in the foggy air and discovered he was near a highway.. He could smell the gas exhaust from the cars, and hear the tires screech as the drivers swore at each other. Rush hour.

He pushed himself up off of the ground painfully, and examined his surroundings. He jumped a little when he realized he was in the middle of a road, but relaxed when he realized it was probably the frontage road. He stood up, and found that he was barefoot. He shrugged. It was more comfortable, anyway.

He started walking down the road in search of cake.


	2. My little excuseIf there's another,skip

To all of those awesome readers who are anticipating the next update. (AND to all those readers who won't admit they like the story and are still watching for updates in the shadows. BELIEVE ME- I know who you are. XD... Just kidding)

I may have told some of the people I PM regularly, but I haven't really announced(well, I haven't been ABLE to announce... more like…) that I was in a little accident. I haven't given out the details, but here, I will.

I cut my hand. It bled like hell. I can't type. Litterally. My little brother is typing this for me now.(While he giggles in fits of laughter.)

HOWEVER, due to my accident, I have a lot of schoolwork that I actually neeeeeeed to catch up on. I will not be updating any of my stories for a few weeks, or until further notice. That's my second excuse.

P.S: I always hated it when I saw a story I really liked, and the author made one of these.. So I understand how you people must feel.

(Cries bitterly.)

BUT! (Dah-duh-daaa!) I will be going to a friend-circle Fairy Tail Fanfiction Author camp! In this camp, it is mandatory for me to write a couple of one-shots, and I thought I might as well post them. So, with that, I'll be writing a couple of one-shots in 2 weeks.

(I REALLY THINK THIS SUCKS. I HATE WRITING THESE DUMB AUTHOR EXCUSES, BUT I SERIOUSLY CAN'T GET THIS DONE.


End file.
